Mia Enchanted
by Christine Writer
Summary: Ella Enchanted and Princess Diaries. Mia Thermopolis is cursed with the gift of obedience. Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Mia's Enchanted

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: What if Princess Mia was cursed with the obedience spell from Ella Enchanted? She must find a way to break the curse and at the same time find out something terrible about the man she thinks she loves. Movie-based on both accounts.

Mia Thermopolis had been your typical infant. She cried, she laughed, she ate and she slept. Her mother, Helen, loved her very much, as did her mother's best friend Amanda. One day, they went to see the magic show of a friend of Amanda's.

Amanda nearly swore when she saw who was the opening act in the show. "It's the 'great' Lucinda!" she motioned quotation marks around the word 'great.' When Helen looked puzzled, Amanda elaborated. "She's supposed to do real magic."

"Like with the help of evil spirits?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. And she hates children, so Mia had better keep quiet."

At these words, Mia began to scream. It was in the middle of Lucinda's masterpiece, and she dropped the fishtank containing a small alligator that she'd been levitating to the stage. She zeroed in on Mia, who was unfortunately in the third row. She jumped off the stage, completely oblivious to the animal control officers trying to catch the alligator and not to slip on the glass-filled puddle.

"Little girl—" Lucinda approached Mia, who was crying. "You must stop crying!" Helen scooped Mia out of her carrier and tried to calm her. Mia would have none of it. "That's it!" Lucinda cried. "Mia Thermopolis, you now have obedience."

Lucinda suddenly smiled. "Go to sleep!" she commanded. Mia was asleep instantly. Helen and Amanda were horrified with this turn of events. "Police!" someone cried. Police officers were summoned quickly, but not quick enough to catch Lucinda. She had evaporated into thin air!


	2. Hadassah

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Mia grew up as normally as possible. Her mother explained to her at age six about why she always did as she was told. "But don't forget that you're very special, and don't tell anyone about this. They could use it to hurt you." her mother said. Those were orders, and Mia nodded in response.

During Mia's first week of school, she really didn't talk much to the other kids, and she was ostracized because of it. But then, she met Hadassah. Hadassah was another first grade outcast, and they forged a friendship when one of the popular girls (if there are such things in first grade) told Mia sarcastically when Mia defended Hadassah, "Bite me!" It was an order, and Mia bit the girl on the arm. The girl screamed, and was taken to the nurse, and Mia was suspended for a few days, but as soon as she returned to school, she and Hadassah were best friends.

As Mia and Hadassah matured, first grade morphed into second, third, fourth, fifth--all the way up through their junior year of high school. They had been best friends now for ten years now. Most friendships went through rough patches over arguments and boyfriends, but Mia and Hadassah's hadn't. They were still the outcasts, and they really didn't mind, especially Mia. The popular kids usually didn't say "please" and it would raise questions if Mia did exactly as she was told all the time for them.

Then one afternoon, the teasing started. Threats, actually. President Bush had declared war on Iraq, and now everyone was treating Hadassah like she was the next Saddam Hussein. She explained to them all that she was Israeli, and wanted peace, just like everyone else. Mia immediately took Hadassah's side in this, as always. The threats turned up in Hadassah's locker the next week. "Look out, Bomber Girl. We're watching you." Crude poems appeared, like: "Blood is red and our flag's part blue. You'd better watch out, or we'll have to hurt you."

Shortly thereafter, the teasing stopped. But not because of the efforts of the administration to protect Hadassah. Because Tim Divine (yes, Divine), one of the popular guys, stood up on his table at lunch one afternoon, and to Mia and Hadassah's surprise, gave a small speech: "Hey, guys, listen up!" he said. "Look, I've been seeing and hearing threats to one of our fellow students--Hadassah. Guys, don't be stupid--Hadassah's not from Iraq, she's from Israel. Stop threatening her, okay? We're taught in history class that America's a melting pot, but right now, this school is just a furnace, devouring innocent students like Hadassah. So stop being a furnace and join the melting pot of San Fransisco!" he sat down, pleased with himself, and for good reason. The threats stopped, and Mia went to thank him.

"Hey, Tim?" she approached his locker after school.

"Yeah?" he closed his locker and turned around. Mia's knees went weak--he was even cuter up close!

"Um..." Mia cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you for doing that--for Hadassah. It was really nice of you, and compassionate. Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, what's your name?"

"Mia."

"Mia, how would you like to go to a movie with me on Friday?"

"Sure." Mia managed. Her heart was pounding faster than a marathon runner's feet.

"Okay. You live at the restored firehouse on 22nd, right?"

"Yeah." He knew where she lived?

"Pick you up around six, then."

"Okay." Mia nodded. That was an order.

"Bye!" he ran to catch up with some football buddies.

Mia ran to Hadassah's locker, told her the whole story, and they went to Mia's house to look for something for Mia to wear.

"Mia?" her mother called up the stairs.

"What?"

"Can you come downstairs?"

"Yeah. Just a second!"

Mia came downstairs and was shocked to see another woman in the kitchen, calmly sipping some tea.

"Hello, Mia." the woman said.


	3. Grandmother

The woman was a little dressed up for Southern San Francisco, but Mia didn't notice that. What she did notice was that the woman looked exactly like her.

"Mia," Helen found her voice, "this is your grandmother." Mia's eyebrows shot up. Her grandmother? 

"What?" she exclaimed.

"This is your grandmother-" Helen repeated, but the woman stood and interjected.

"Clarisse." she completed Helen's sentence. "It is so good to finally meet you, Amelia." she smiled. "Your mother and I were just discussing your future."

"My future?" Mia said, dumbly.

"Yes; I was curious to know when you will be ready to ascend the throne of Frell."

"Frell?" Mia repeated.

"Yes, Frell. Our country, in Europe. When will you be ready to assume the crown?"

"The crown?" Mia asked incredulously. "Mom, didn't you tell her?"

"No-" Helen frowned.

"Tell me what?" Clarisse interrupted Helen. Mia fought to utter the words, but the curse was too strong. It sealed her mouth as long as she tried to say the words.

"I can't explain," Mia looked at Clarisse, "but my mom can."

"Helen?" Clarisse looked to Helen expectantly.

"Ever since Phillippe and I divorced, Mia and I have lived here, as you know." Helen began. "When she was a baby, she and I went with my friend Mandy to a show, and there was a magician there. The Great Lucinda, she called herself. Lucinda cast a spell on Mia, and Mia must obey every command directed to her."

"You're joking." Clarisse scoffed.

"I'm not. I wouldn't joke about something like this. Mia didn't tell you because she couldn't; when she was six I told her not to ever tell anyone."

"Helen, if you and Mia are telling me she doesn't want to rule, you can just say it."

"I'm telling you the truth, Clarisse." Helen insisted. Clarisse did not seem convinced, so Mia shoved her left sleeve up to her elbow and took a knife from the knife block in the kitchen. She held in above her left wrist with her right hand.

"Tell me to cut my left wrist."

"I will not!" Clarisse exclaimed in horror.

"Tell me to cut my left wrist! If I'm lying about obeying everything, I obviously won't do it!"

"Fine, Amelia, cut your left wrist." Mia struggled to hold her hand away, but the command was too strong. She saw spots, and finally gave into the pull. The knife was against her wrist, starting to slide across, when her mother screamed for her to stop. 


	4. I Have A Date!

"Now do you believe me?" Mia asked breathlessly. Clarisse nodded. "Okay. Now I have to go back upstairs. I have a date!"

"Really?" her mother smiled. "That's great, honey! Don't be out too late, okay?"

"Okay."

"Helen," Clarisse said reprovingly, "aren't you going to ask Mia the name of the boy with whom she is going out?"

"Mia," Helen asked, "who are you going out with?"

"Tim Divine!" Mia grinned.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Mia dashed back upstairs to her room.

"You will never guess what just happened!" she gasped to Hadassah.

"What?"

"Okay. So there's this lady downstairs, and she's my grandmother from a European kingdom named Frell, and she wants me to rule the country!"

"Whoa. Really?" Hadassah was practically speechless.

"Really."

"Well, are you going to?"

"No." Mia decided to tell her friend the truth.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to tell." Mia put it simply.

"Okay." Hadassah shrugged. "Royal secret."

"Don't be mad; I can't tell anyone."

"Fine. What are you going to wear tonight?"

"This shirt and this skirt." Mia decided, holding up a pink shirt and baby blue skirt. Hadassah snatched the offending clothes from Mia's hands.

"You don't want to look like an Easter egg!"

"Good point."

"Here--cute yellow shirt and navy blue skirt with flip flops."

"Thanks, Hadassah! You're the best!" Mia cried. She dressed quickly, fixed her hair, and went back downstairs to say goodbye to her mom and to see Hadassah to the door.

Sorry about it being a filler chapter, but I want to keep it moving.


	5. I Love You

Tim pulled up on his moped a few minutes after Hadassah had left. "Very prompt." Mia's mother noted. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Mia called over her shoulder as she exited the house. She walked up to the moped and hopped on the back.

"You look great." Tim smiled and they were off.

He took her to dinner on the beach, and they had a wonderful time. They danced on the beach, and walked along the shoreline. They sat down after a while, allowing the surf to tickle their feet. He took her home, and she floated into her room on a cloud.

The months following were full of dates, and with every one, Mia and Tim shared more and more about themselves. Mia wished that she could tell him about her curse, but she couldn't. They talked about future plans, and what they wanted to do with their lives. They discovered that they went to the same church, but at different services, so they never saw each other.

Soon, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They started their senior year of high school on their six month anniversary. One evening, they decided to return to the beach and delve into more serious questions.

"Have you ever felt like you had the world's biggest secret?" Tim asked Mia.

"Yeah. Have you?" she asked. "I mean, you're practically the king of our high school. What big secret could you have?"

"Well, that I'm really a prince of a small principality in Europe."

"What?" Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? I'm a prince. That's why I don't really care about college applications and stuff. Instead of going to college, I get to rule a country."

"Wow." Mia said, trying to sound impressed. She was, really, but this wrenched her heart at the same time. If she couldn't rule her own country because it would be a danger to her life, she certainly couldn't dream of one day marrying Tim. It would mean ruling as princess of his country, and that would mean that she would not only be placing herself in harm's way, but him too.

"Yeah. I leave for Bamarre as soon as we graduate in June." he told her. Mia's heart sank further. He was a prince of Bamarre? Her grandmother would be thrilled! Bamarre was the principality adjoining to Frell, and a unity in marriage would be the best thing for both countries.

"Tim," Mia began to say, but Tim cut her off.

"Don't say anything just yet. I wanted to ask you--will you marry me, and join me in Bamarre as my princess?"

"Tim," Mia began again, her voice shaky. "I'm so sorry. I can't. I can't tell you why, and I can't tell you how much this is hurting me. I just can't marry you. I'm so sorry!" by this time, she was crying. The pain of the curse was weighing down her heart, and it was killing her.

"What?" he turned to face her, disbelief written all over his face.

"I can't. I wish I could, but it would be dangerous. I can't rule, or else both of our lives would be in danger." she tried to figure out a way to tell him, but she couldn't tell him about the curse. "I totally understand if you hate me, but please don't. Just know that I love you so much, and in my heart I wish I could say yes. I love you, but I can't endanger you!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "Just go."

"No!" he shook his head, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I can't let you go. I can't and I won't."

"Tim, please!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "When I was little--" she tried to go on, but she couldn't. It was as if the words that told about the curse were glued into her throat. She couldn't produce them. She broke his embrace, and ran all the way home.

He followed her on foot, and she reached her house just before he did. She ran inside, and locked the door behind herself. She was glad that her mom was at a painter's workshop tonight. She ran to her room, and lay crying on her bed. She heard a tap on the window.

She pulled back the curtain, and Tim was sitting on the fire escape outside of her window. She stayed by the window, but didn't open it.

"I love you." Tim's lips formed the words, and she wished she could heal the obvious hurt in his eyes.

"I love you," she replied, "but I can't, and it's killing me." She returned to her bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	6. The End

The next morning, early, Mia woke to find her mother asleep in a chair next to her bed. As Mia got out of bed, Helen stirred, and woke.

"Good morning." Helen yawned.

"Morning." Mia replied. Nothing was good so far about this morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, but it had already been ruined.

"What happened between you and Tim last night?" Helen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is he asleep on the fire escape?" Helen nodded towards the window. Mia dashed to the window and drew back the curtain. It was true--Tim was asleep on her fire escape!

"We were talking about our secrets..." Mia slowly returned to her bed and sank onto it. "He revealed that he's a prince of Bamarre, the adjoining country to Frell..."

"Your grandmother would be thrilled." Helen interjected. Mia nodded.

"And," Mia dropped the bomb, "Tim asked me to marry him."

"What?" Helen asked. "He asked you to marry him? Seriously?"

"He didn't ask you first?" Mia asked.

"No." Helen shook her head. "He probably figured that I would say yes. He would be right, but I don't think he knows you're a princess. We've kept that particular secret rather well."

"Yeah. I had to tell him no, of course." Mia's eyes welled up with fresh tears now.

"Oh, sweetie. That's why he's asleep on the fire escape, huh?"

"Yes. He followed me home, and then he climbed the fire escape, and tapped on my window. I went to the window, but didn't open it. And then he told me that he loved me."

"Oh, Mia. What did you do?"

"I told him that I love him and that I can't marry him. I told him that it was killing me, which it was, because I was trying to figure out a way to break the curse."

"What are you going to do now? The boy's on your fire escape."

"I don't know." Mia shrugged. "I guess I'll follow his lead. Maybe he'll give up and leave."

"He's been head over heels in love with you for ages, you've been dating him for almost ten months, it's almost Christmas, and you suddenly break up with him after he asks you to marry him. He's not going to give up so easily."

"What should I do?"

"There's only one thing you can do, Mia." Helen told her daughter, rising from the chair and walking out of the room. "Tell him the truth."

"Okay." Mia nodded. She took a deep breath, and crossed her room to the window. She opened it, and Tim stirred.

"Oh," he said. "I'll leave if you want me to, Mia, but give me one more chance."

"I have something to tell you." she said.

"Okay." he nodded. "What is it?"

"I'm going to tell you two things and you have to promise not to say anything, okay?" she looked him straight in the eyes. He nodded.

"Okay, first: I am the crown princess of Frell."

"Wha--" Tim began to ask something, but she silenced him. He nodded for her to continue.

"Secondly--" she took a long breath and closed her eyes. She braced her hands against the window frame for good measure. "When I was a baby--" the curse began to squeze at her lungs and she felt dizzy. "A witch put a real curse on me..." she managed. She took another deep breath. "It was the curse of obedience. I have to do everything and anything anyone orders me to do." Mia opened her eyes, and the last thing she saw was Tim, looking at her in shock.

"Mia!" Tim's voice came from far away to pull Mia out of the haze she was in. She slowly came to.

"What happened?" she asked. He shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. "Order me to do something."

"Sit up." he commanded. Mia waited for the sick sensation of the curse, but it never came.

"Tell me to do something else."

"Clap your hands." he commanded her. Mia's hands lay disobediently at her sides, and she grinned. She was finally free!

"I'm going to tell you the craziest story you've ever heard. You may not believe it, but it's why I refused your offer of marriage last night." And Mia told him the whole story, from beginning to end.

"Wow." he said, when she'd finished.

"So that's why I couldn't say yes. I didn't want to endanger anyone."

"I understand that now." he nodded. "But now that you're free, would you consider being my wife?"

"Yes!" she grinned, and they joyfully went downstairs to tell Helen.

The following June, the day after graduation, the couple flew to Bamarre to be married, and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
